


Holiday Happiness

by OmnipresentNuance



Series: Five Girls, One Boy [5G1B AU] [6]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5G1B AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Big Sisters, Christmas, Fourth of July, Gen, Halloween, Little Brothers, New Year's Eve, Reboot, Sibling Love, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipresentNuance/pseuds/OmnipresentNuance
Summary: Holidays make for great fun for families and that is certainly the case with the Loud family. Between valentines, fireworks of the independence sort, trick-or-treating, turkey, Santa Claus and even more fireworks signaling the start of a new twelve month time period, a full year of delights are on deck, especially for the lone lovable five year old boy of the family. [5G1B AU]
Series: Five Girls, One Boy [5G1B AU] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782301
Kudos: 2





	Holiday Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello once again. It's time for entry number six of the 5G1B AU if I do say so myself. And not to mention it's my fortieth story overall on top of that! Wow, forty already, and it only feels like a month I reached the thirty milestone. Well...that's because is *was* a month ago that happened. Goes to show just how much I love doing this that I've reached such a number.
> 
> So like I said before in the end notes of "New Arrangements and Old Discontent" that this one was going to be a series of shorter holiday themed stories cobbled together into one. Yeah, for the third time this year I'm posting holiday stuff out of season. But hey, at least one of the holidays featured here has actually happen fairly recently.
> 
> Okay, that'll be it for the intro. Sit back and enjoy!
> 
> The Loud House is the exclusive property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. The usage of the setting, characters and such is based on nothing more than a pure affinity for everything and is not being used for monetary purposes.
> 
> Year 2013  
> Ages:  
> Lori - 15  
> Leni - 13  
> Luna - 11  
> Luan - 9  
> Lynn - 7  
> Lincoln - 5

_Valentine's Day_

During a snowy, chilly day, there were two sets of family members within the Loud house hard at work on crafting special valentines for those who they treasured the most.

In the dining room, Lincoln sat at the table with Rita by his side as he carefully cut out heart-shaped pieces of red paper, five in total for each of his sisters. Next, he made a simple little drawing of each sister with their name underneath coupled together with a message of "Happy Valentine's Day" and "Love, Lincoln" on each one.

"Are they gonna like these, Mommy?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course they will, sweetheart. Better yet, they'll love them knowing you're the one who made them." Rita answered, giving her son a gentle rub of his head.

Giggling, Lincoln would go on to put the finishing touches on each of his valentines.

Meanwhile, over in the bedroom shared with his wife, Lynn Sr. watched on while Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr. were all working together on the floor on their own valentine for Lincoln. Unlike with what he had in mind, the girls had been putting together a large singular piece of red posterboard cut out into a big heart complete with a collaborative drawing of Lincoln on it.

"Wow, this is looking amazing, girls!" Lynn Sr. said impressed.

"I know, right, Dad? Lincoln's going to absolutely literally love it!" Lori agreed and heartily said.

"I can't wait to see the look on Linky's face when we show him this!" Leni added with her own squeal of zeal.

"This is gonna be so rockin'!" Luna chimed in.

"I bet he'll appreciate all the _heart_ work we put into this!" Luan joked and laughed, "Get it?"

"Uh-huh, whatever…" Lynn Jr. lackadaisically responded, "But yeah, Lincoln's gonna love this for sure!"

Later on in the evening after dinner, the time had come for an exchange the valentines between the siblings. Everyone gathered in the living room for the occasion with the girls all sitting on the couch and their parents stand by behind. First up, Lincoln would have the opportunity to give his valentines.

One by one, he handed over each handcrafted paper heart to its intended sister and wished each one a most happiest of the day's occasion.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lori."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Leni."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luna."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luan."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lynn."

With each sister he handed their valentine to, they each gave him an individual gesture of physical affection in return. Lori gave him a little hug, Leni a kiss on the cheek, Luna a small ruffle of his hair, Luan a joyful poke to the nose and Lynn a playful jab on the shoulder.

"Well, on behalf of the rest of the girls, thank you so much for these, Lincoln." Lori said with a big smile, "Now its our turn…"

She sat up from the couch and lead her sisters over to their parents' bedroom. Seconds later, they emerged together carrying their big valentine until Lincoln could be able to get a full view of it.

When he saw it in full, Lincoln gasped. On this big valentine made by his sisters contained one big drawing of him plus themselves all surrounding and giving him a big group hug. Additionally, the valentine had the following heartwarming message written on it.

_Happy Valentine's Day to the best little brother we could ever ask for._

_We all love you so much, Lincoln._

_Love, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn._

Lincoln could feel his little heart fill up with nothing but pure happiness at this very moment. He also couldn't help but feel little misty eyed on top of that, and before he knew it, life would imitate art when his sisters put the valentine down on the coffee table so they come over to and give him a group hug of their own.

"We love you, Lincoln!" They said together.

"I love you, too!" Lincoln said, giggling all the way through the smothering of sisterly love.

* * *

_Fourth of July_

On the fourth day in the month of July signifying the founding of the United States, several of the trademarks were present in the backyard of the Loud family: very warm temperatures, a dose of humidity and the mouth watering scent of hamburgers and hot dogs being grilled on a large griddle by Lynn Sr. outdoors, though everything would be eaten indoors.

However, once dinner had been served and eaten inside and after another hour had passed, the beginnings a new family tradition would soon commence. More specifically, everyone would head out to the front yard to watch the sky of Royal Woods light up with fireworks.

When that time did come, the family laid out a large blanket that they would all sit on together in order to watch the colorful show above.

As the sky turned dark enough, so did the first batch of firework being popping and bursting.

"Whoa, cool!" Luna said.

"They're so pretty!" Leni added in awe.

Though the general consensus among the family followed along the same lines of wonderment, one other unfortunately didn't feel the same way. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Shivering and whimpering sounds drew the family's attention to Lincoln. Though he had listen to them before, actually hearing the sounds of fireworks outside felt totally different and more intimidating, and after one particularly loud firework going off, he got up to his feet and bolted back indoors.

"Lincoln?!" Rita and Lynn Sr. said simultaneously.

Both of them appeared primed to also go back inside, but hands placed on both of their shoulders put a stop to it. Looking up, they saw their eldest daughter already on her feet.

"Hey, you can stay here. I'll go and see what I can do with Lincoln." Lori said.

At the behest of her request, her parents nodded understandably and stayed put. She turned around and headed back into the house.

"Lincoln?" Lori called out.

She just about closed the front door right as she was inside again, but she looked over to see that both Luan and Lynn had also come along.

"Huh?" Lori uttered upon seeing them.

"We want to help!" Luan said.

"Yeah, can we?" Lynn added.

"Well...sure, I guess. I'd be able to do this literally by myself, but since you're already here, might as well let you guys help out if you insist." Lori said.

As she had her two youngest sisters in tow, Lori's first instinct as to where Lincoln may be is to think he ran off and likely holed himself inside his room. She plus Luan and Lynn headed up the stairs to see if that's the case.

As it turns out, that instinct proved to be correct. Inside his small room, Lincoln could be seen scrunched up like a ball with his back against the wall shaking in fear.

"Lincoln?" Lori addressed him.

She knelt down in front of him, cupping his cheek and tried encouraging him to look at her.

"Hey, it's okay to admit if the fireworks are scaring you."

Lincoln hesitantly nodded, "They are…"

To underscore that, the popping and bursting of a couple more outside caused him to yelp and practically leap forward closer to Lori. She was a little unprepared for such a reaction out of him, but she did wrap him up in her arms and tried to soothe him.

Then suddenly, an idea came into her mind. She looked back over to her younger sisters and to one in particular.

"Hey, Luan, since it is conveniently close by, can we all go over to your room for a little bit and look out the window there?" Lori requested, "I have an idea that might help Lincoln."

Luan nodded, "Uh-huh, sure."

Lori smiled and then she returned her gaze back to Lincoln.

"Come on, Lincoln, let's show you something, okay?"

Though not entirely sure what his oldest sister had in mind, Lincoln nonetheless seemed willing to go along with it, albeit with some apprehension. He was helped up to his feet and lead by the hand by Lori over to Luan's room with the latter and Lynn also coming along.

Once everyone was in the room, Lori picked Lincoln up and had him look out the window. Given how it overlooked the front of the house and in near perfect view of the fireworks, it was becoming clearer what the plan was here.

"Oh, I get it, Lori. You're trying to show Lincoln that the fireworks aren't so scary, right?" Luan said.

"Yeah, you're right about that, Luan." Lori answered.

Another round went off up in the sky and again Lincoln tensed up and whimpered. In response, Lori gently stroked the side of his head.

"Lincoln, it's all right. Sure, fireworks can sound scary and yes, they can be very dangerous if misused on the ground. But look, they can also be so pretty, see?"

Never one to not at least try to understand whenever anyone in his family showed him something and to broaden his horizons, Lincoln gazed out the window and up toward the sky. With each subsequent set of fireworks, he tried his best to hold firm and not get so easily frightened by them. To help him out some more, Lynn also started doing some imitative explosion sounds each time the sky light up. There was a split second thought in Lori's mind that assumed Lynn might've been mocking Lincoln, but the whimsical and humorously over the top manner that her youngest sister did it in quickly put to rest any notion of such.

But what really helped assure Lori of thinking otherwise was to actually see and hear Lincoln doing a little of the same. Whatever helped to act as a coping mechanism for him made her delighted.

"Hey, there you go, Lincoln! They're not so scary after all, aren't they?" Lori said.

"No...well, maybe they are…" Lincoln answered, still sounding unsure.

"No, it's fine to think that way still." Lori assured him, "We're not expecting you to overcome any fears of yours literally overnight. Any progress in feeling better at all is still nevertheless worth celebrating."

"Yeah, when we work as a team, we can do anything to help each other!" Lynn enthusiastically said, pumping her fist in the air.

"It's good to help _brighten_ you up like the sky is now! Get it?" Luan joked and laughed a little, "But seriously, we'll always do whatever we can to help you, Lincoln. Do you want to try going back outside again?"

Lincoln groaned slightly, "I dunno...I'd like to, but I might be too scared still. But if I don't go, won't everyone be disappointed in me? And I don't want to be left alone if didn't go...so I don't know what to do…"

"Hmm...actually, I have another idea." Lori said, turning briefly to her younger sisters, "You guys go back outside with the rest of our family. I'll stay inside with Lincoln so we can still watch what's left of the fireworks from here. In fact, we'll do it in my room."

Having those plans set, Luan and Lynn did as suggested by returning outside. Meanwhile, Lori took Lincoln along with her over to her room. She briefly placed him down so she could move a chair in her room right in front of the window, which of course also overlooked the front of the house. Then, she brought Lincoln onto her lap and both looked out to the window to watch the remainder of the fireworks together.

"Wow...they actually are pretty. Loud and kinda scary still, but pretty, too." Lincoln said.

Lori chuckled and held him close to her, "Yes, they are."

* * *

_ Halloween _

The sunset had begun and on the night of All Hallows Eve, that was the signal for kids decked out in all sorts of colorful and unique costumes engage in the time honored yearly custom of roaming the neighborhood streets of approaching houses and requesting sweets.

In just a few short minutes, an additional four kids would join in on the fun courtesy of the Loud family. At the moment, two of them, Luan and Lynn, were all ready and waiting in the hallway upstairs. For Luan, she was in a clown costume, which was all but completely expected given her affinity for comedy. In Lynn's case, she went in an unusual route by combining different elements into one to represent her love of sports. More specifically, she had on a baseball cap, a hockey jersey, some basketball shorts and a pair of soccer cleats.

"It's time to deal out some justice!"

That happy and proud little declaration help draw Luan and Lynn's attention toward the room belonging to their only little brother they saw the third element of their trick-or-treating group come along in the form of Lincoln. For his costume, he had on a store bought attire based on that of Ace Savvy, the superhero that he's become a huge fan of in recent months.

"Yeah, rock on, dudes!"

And no more than a few seconds after Lincoln's arrival with that shout did Luna come out of her room to round out the Loud sibling quartet who would soon heading out together. She burst on out and leaped in the air before landing while striking a pose via the classic throwing of the horns with both hands.

As for what she had on, it certainly made her stand out from the more somewhat basic designs her younger siblings' costumes. She sported a black shirt with a skull and crossbones design that was different from the standard basic skull that typically adorned the shirt she'd normally wore. Additionally, she had on spiked choker and similarly based wristbands, some torn black jeans, black boots, some dark eyeliner and even a portion of her hair had been teased and done up at the top with a little mohawk. Needless to say, Luna's attire came off as that of a rocker groupie or fan who had a thing for black.

"So, you dudes ready to head out?" Luna asked her younger siblings.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Great! Let's go on down and we'll tell Mom, Dad, Lori and Leni what's up, all right?"

The plan they had here in this case was that the four of them would go out trick-or-treating together while their parents and oldest sisters stayed at home. Generally speaking, Lynn Sr. and Rita had the night off, leaving Lori and Leni to hand out the candy.

In any event, the four headed downstairs and arrived in the living room where the other four members of their family were hanging around.

"Well, look at you kids!" Rita said.

"Yeah, you all look great!" Lynn Sr. agreed, "But of particular note, Luna, you stand out the most. Safe to say they're probably won't any girls of your age, or kids in general I should, who'll look like you do now!"

"Heh...thanks, Pops!" Luna said, "Well, I think we're gonna go out and snag us some candy now!"

"Sure, Luna, but remember that you're in charge of keeping Luan, Lynn and Lincoln safe while out there. Also, be sure to stick around only to houses in our neighborhood that you are familiar with. Finally, you come back home no later than 8:00, okay?" Rita explained.

"Don't worry, Mom. I've got everything totally locked down." Luna replied confidently.

With that having been promised, the four trick-or-treating Loud siblings gathered up the bags they'll use to collect their candy and started making their way out the door.

"Have fun, you guys!" Lori called out.

"Yeah, but be careful, too!" Leni added.

And with the door being closer, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln ventured off into the cool, crisp night for candy collection purposes.

The routine they followed was pretty standard across each house they went up to: ringing the doorbell or knocking on the door, declaring "trick-or-treat", receiving around two pieces of candy each, Luan making a little joke and just about everyone who answered the door being surprised a girl of Luna's age at the time over her choice black and spiked ensemble. Wash, rinse, repeat and so on.

After stopping by what was believed to be over two dozen homes, they chose to head back for home.

"Whoa, we got a lot, didn't we?" Luna said.

"I'll say! We can _choc_ this one up as a success!" Luan joked.

"Yeah, this was so much fun!" Lincoln happily added on his end.

"I can't wait to get home and get to work on some of this candy!" Lynn said, "In fact, race you guys back there!"

"Huh? Wait, Lynn, no!" Luna shouted.

Despite her third oldest sister's advisement against such, Lynn sprinted off.

"Wait, come back, Lynn!"

Next, Lincoln suddenly ran off after her as well. Left with no other choice, Luna and Luan did the same to catch up with both of them.

Eventually, when Lynn to a split second to look back and see her siblings almost helplessly trying to keep up with her, she ran into someone or something that knocked her over onto her back.

"Hey, watch it, dork!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

Looking down at her were a pair of older boys who were none too pleased about her inadvertent run in with them.

"Uh...sorry?" Lynn nervously said to them.

Luckily for her though, Luna, Luan and Lincoln had caught up with her.

"Hey, who are you?" Luan asked.

"Like we're gonna tell you, clowny!"

"But we will tell you to back off and not do anything stupid like little ponytail here!"

"Hey, I have no idea who you dudes are, but nobody talks to my little sis or anyone in my family like that!" Luna said, putting herself between Lynn and these two brutes.

"Yeah, why don't _you_ back off!" Lincoln added, getting straight up at them.

"Oh ho, look at this little twerp! He thinks he's so tough!"

"Yeah, but I don't that's the case at all! In fact…"

With no effort at all, one of the boys shoved Lincoln to the ground and then snatched away his bag of candy from him, and since Lynn's bag was also on the ground, the second boy did the same with hers before they ran off laughing.

"Hey, that's my candy!" Lynn angrily shouted.

Growling, she got back up to her feet and almost made a break after them, but was held back by Luna and Luan.

"Whoa, chill out, Lynn! It's not worth it!" Luna told her.

"Why not? They can't get away with that!" Lynn argued back.

"We don't like what they did any better than you, but we don't want to see you get hurt trying to get it back." Luan said.

Though she hated to and didn't necessarily admit it out loud, Lynn couldn't exactly argue against that. Either way, her anger dissipated and sat down on the ground sighing in defeat.

Likewise, Lincoln was quite saddened by the theft of his own candy, too. He whimpered and began to cry lightly.

"Aw, don't cry, little bro…" Luna said, bringing him over into a hug.

As Luna consoled Lincoln, Luan did her part for Lynn as well, even if the latter wasn't quite as totally devastated as their brother, though still shared in the sentiment of disappointment over candy theft.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about Luan and I share the candy we got with you two?" Luna suggested, turning over to her clown clad sister, "You'd be okay with that?"

"Sure." Luan answered, nodding and smiling.

"Really? But...but...that's your candy…" Lincoln said tearfully,

"Yeah, but we'd hate to see you and Lynn come home empty handed. It's not a problem at all, Linc." Luna reassured him, "Now, come on, let's all go back home."

Releasing her little brother from the hug, Luna took Lincoln by the hand and lead him home, while Luan stuck by the side of Lynn at the same time.

A couple of minutes later, they rounded the nearby street corner and were within several feet of their house. But right as they were getting closer, something caught their eye.

"Hey, it's those guys again!" Luan said while pointing.

Indeed, no less than a few minutes since the initial encounter, they could see the same two boys now heading up to the front door of their house.

"Oh, they're not getting away this time!" Lynn said determinedly.

Moving around her three siblings, she ran off after them.

"No, come on, Lynn, not again!" Luna said, groaning in annoyance.

This time around, she chased down Lynn, leaving Luan and Lincoln to follow behind more slowly.

Meanwhile, as those two boys just rung the doorbell and the door was answered by Lori and Leni, Lynn came up from behind and started recklessly attacking them.

"Give back my candy, you punks!" She shouted.

However, her fruitless assault wouldn't last long when Luna arrived and pulled her younger sister away.

"Lynn, get a grip!"

Eventually, Luan and Lincoln gradually arrived on the scene, though they kept their distance a bit.

"Hold on, Luna, Lynn, what's going on here?" Lori asked.

"These two stole me and Lincoln's candy!" Lynn contentiously said.

"What? You can't prove that!"

"Yeah, that's not true in the slightest! We…"

"Wait, hold up…" Lori interrupted.

She stepped closer and got a better look at the bags the boys were holding. Right away, a couple of details stood out.

"Hey, these literally _are_ their bags! I can tell because they have their names stitched on them like my mom did so days ago."

This little incriminating detail having been revealed, the boys gulped as Lori closed the front door and she and Leni glared at them.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that our parents are close by inside and wouldn't approve of me doing something like that to you, I'd try to make human pretzels out of you two for what you've done. Regardless, I think it's a good idea for you two to put those bags that _aren't_ yours down on the steps _right now_." Lori said menacingly.

Knowing that they're outnumbered six to two and otherwise didn't want to get on the wrong side of their parents, the boys grumbled and put the candy bags down before leaving.

As soon as those two goons left the scene, Lynn and Lincoln ran up and regained possession of their candy bags while their four older sisters gathered closer around them in addition.

However, when Lynn and Lincoln looked inside their bags, they were filled with disappointment again. Somehow between when they first encountered those boys and now, most of the candy inside had been eaten, leaving only a few pieces remaining.

"Aw…" Lynn and Lincoln both said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Luna assured, putting a hand on both of their shoulders, "Like Luan and I promised, we're gonna share the candy we got with both of you dudes."

"You'd do that for them? Wow, that is, like, so sweet of you!" Leni said.

"Yeah, and if it helps, we still have some leftover candy here, too." Lori noted, "In fact, we're about to close up things for the night just before you all came back, so help yourselves if you like...at least before Mom and Dad try to lay claim over it themselves."

They all shared a laugh together and went back inside the house. There may have been that slip-up and rough encounter earlier, but all things considered, this turned out to be a good and happy Halloween for the Loud siblings by the end.

* * *

_ Thanksgiving _

On this holiday that always lands on a Thursday, the weather outside may be cold and crisp, but inside the Loud house, it was heating up on two different fronts.

Just as noon had struck, Lynn Loud Sr. burst out from his bedroom.

"Whoo! All day football!"

He leaped over from behind the couch and landed on it in a seated position.

"Whoo! All day football!"

Shortly after he got seated, he heard that exact same hyper and happy statement being made by Lynn Jr. before she thundered down the stairs, joining alongside with her father.

"You ready for this, LJ?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yeah, Dad!" Lynn Jr. answered.

Both gave each other a high five and kicked back as they went about the Turkey Day tradition of marathon pigskin watching.

While that was going on, Rita had arrived in the kitchen along with Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan so that they could all work together on Thanksgiving dinner. This was actually the first time that Rita had tried her hand at doing this without the assistance of her husband or helping him out. Typically he's the family chef year round, and though she can very well cook meals herself in the same timeframe quite handily, doing Thanksgiving dinner without him by her side was something new for Rita. But this year she thought that he deserved a break so that he and Lynn Jr. can have their fun with watching a whole bunch of football on TV.

"All right, girls, I want to thank you again for agreeing in helping me out here." Rita told them, "I really don't think I'd be able to do this on my own, so thanks for sparing a lot of your time for me."

"Aw, we're glad to help, Mom." Leni said.

"Yeah, and don't sell yourself short over this. You're literally every bit as good a cook as Dad is." Lori said wholeheartedly, "But still, we have his ever expanding recipe book to help guide us through everything."

Rita blushed and bashfully rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I don't think that part about seeing me as having equal the cooking skills as your father is even close to true, Lori, but I appreciate the thought, though. Anyway, we should be getting to work, girls, and we have a _lot_ of that, believe me!"

Meanwhile, as everyone else had something to keep themselves occupied, Lincoln was up in his room generally just hanging around. He really didn't know what to do now and his usual hobbies and activities were not enticing him that much at the moment.

Perhaps knowing that keeping himself inside his room wasn't going to do much else, Lincoln hopped off his bed and out of his room. His curiosity was raised over the excitable commotion that he could tell was coming from his father and fifth oldest sister, so he chose to check things out.

Lincoln headed on down the stairs and into the living room, catching the attention of the senior and junior Lynns.

"Oh, hey there, son. What brings you here?" Lynn Sr. inquired.

"I'm bored and I don't know what I want to do." Lincoln answered lackadaisically.

"Well, how about you join us?" Lynn Jr. suggested.

"Can I?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure, I'd certainly love that! Come on over, kiddo!" Lynn Sr. said, waving him over.

Since he did just admitted that he didn't have anything else to do right now or any ideas for such, Lincoln went over and joined along by sitting by his father's left side since his sister was on the right.

In all honest, Lincoln wasn't really into nor did he have the best knowledge of sports at this very young stage of his life. Still, he tried to roll with it and if his father and sister were enjoying themselves, he may as well do the same.

As time went on, Lincoln got more and more into things despite again his lack of understanding of it all. He cheered and hollered over just about any little thing that occurred. Tackles, sacks, pass completions, interceptions, fumble recoveries, touchdowns, field goals and all else in between, it garnered some sort of reaction out of him, regardless of which team it was. That aspect of it, however, did not sit well with one.

"Hey, stop doing that!" Lynn Jr. shouted.

"Doing what?" Lincoln asked dumbfounded.

"Stop cheering for the other team! You're only supposed to cheer for the Lions!" Lynn Jr. argued.

"Now, hold on there, LJ." Lynn Sr. said, putting his hand on his youngest daughter's head, "You have to understand that Lincoln isn't into sports as much as we are at this stage of his life and he's just trying to have fun with it. I don't think you shouldn't get so worked up over it."

"Yeah, well...he better not jinx us, 'cause the Lions can't lose this game!" Lynn Jr. said in a huff and folding her arms.

Reluctantly, Lynn Jr. did not raise any further objections about her brother's enthusiasm for cheering on both teams. She simply chose to tune out any time he cheered something the opposing team did and let it go, just like it had been taught to her by Lori the previous year about how everyone has to work with and around Lincoln's eccentricities as he continues to grow older.

Luckily by the end and thankfully for the safety and sanity of everyone in the home lest they dealt with a super agitated junior Lynn, the Lions did in fact win the game. It was also at this point that Lincoln had seen enough, so he scooted off the couch while his father and sister to continue in their marathon football watching session.

Wanting to check up on the rest of his family, Lincoln next headed over the kitchen as his mother and four oldest sisters all were working hard to get dinner finished up for later in the night.

"Hi!" He said happily.

"Oh, hi there, Linky!" Leni greeted back.

"Hey, what brings you here, little bro?" Luna asked.

"I wanna know how everything's going." Lincoln answered.

"I'd say they're doing good, although Mom's worrying that dinner may turn out to be a _turkey_!" Luan joked around and laughed, "Get it?"

While her mother and sisters groaned, Lincoln on the other hand was more confused.

"Huh? I thought we were having turkey." He said.

"Yes, of course we are, Lincoln. I think the joke, if you can even literally call it that, was that Luan is noting that Mom is worried if all will turn out well, which I personally think it will." Lori cleared up.

"Oh...well, you're great at cooking, Mommy and I think Lori's right, too!" Lincoln enthusiastically said, looking up to his mother.

"Aw, well thank you, sweetie." Rita told him, heartened so much that she knelt down and kissed him on the cheek, "You know, with kinds words like that and all the help your sisters are giving, maybe this will turn out for the best."

Lincoln smiled, believing all will truly turn out well, and with that in mind, he left everyone be and tried to give it another upstairs and in his room to keep himself preoccupied.

Eventually by 6:00 in the evening, the Thanksgiving feast had been completed, served and everyone gathered around the table. Despite the assurances and assistance from her kids, there was still a sense on apprehension in Rita over if this will indeed turn out at least okay.

As everyone else took their first bites of meals, she may as well ask the all important question.

"So...how's everything taste?"

"Well...I'll give it straight to you, honey…" Lynn Sr. said flatly with his eyes closed.

She prepared herself for what she thought was going to a harsh, biting review from the culinary expert that was her husband.

But she didn't get that. Instead, Lynn Sr. shot his eyes open and had a huge grin on his face.

"This is spectacular stuff!"

"It is? Wait, you're not just saying that, are you?" Rita asked in shock.

"No, not at all!" Lynn Sr. replied, shaking his head, "This is truly some quality stuff. I don't know why you were worrying so much this whole time. What do you kids think?"

He got his answer in the form of several overlapping agreeing shouts and comments of all sorts from all six of their kids.

As everyone continued to enjoy their meals, Rita breathed a sigh of relief, smiled and finally started eating her own portion as well. She couldn't have been more thankful to have a family that not only helped and supported her today, but loved the fruits of the hours long labor from which it came from.

* * *

_ Christmas _

On Christmas Eve, the Loud house was abuzz and brimming with Yuletide cheer. In just under six hours, the single most anticipated day of the year would arrive and all the presents and familial joy that comes with it.

In the moment, Lincoln was in the kitchen along with his father working together on one of the most crucial aspects of the festivities. Here, they were putting the finishing touches on the batch of cookies that will be left behind for the big red man himself, Saint Nicholas, AKA Kris Kringle, AKA Santa Claus.

"Whew, thanks for the assistance, Lincoln." Lynn Sr. said, wiping his brow.

"You're welcome, Daddy! Santa's gonna love these, right?" Lincoln asked.

"He sure will! I think especially knowing that such a good boy like you helped out." Lynn Sr. responded.

He gave his son a thankful ruffle of the hair, causing said designated good boy to giggle adorably.

Seconds later, likely drawn by the scent of freshly baked cookies, Rita and the girls also arrived.

"Hey, looks like you two have been busy I can see." Rita noted.

"Yeah we are, Mommy!" Lincoln agreed, "We got the cookies ready for Santa!"

"Plus of course, we made quite a bit more on top of that, so there's enough for everyone!" Lynn Sr. proudly declared.

"But…only after dinner obviously." Rita added in.

As everyone was all smiles and happy to hear that cookies were going to be available nonetheless later on, Lincoln would rather then suddenly head over to the refrigerator.

"Uh, Lincoln? What's the rush?" Lynn Sr. inquired.

"I'm gonna get some milk for Santa!" Lincoln replied.

"Well, we don't have to do that right away though, kiddo."

"But I want to, because I can then but it away in the fridge for when we set it along with the cookies for Santa tonight!"

Though obviously the milk could be gotten later just as his father suggested, Lincoln was undeterred and his enthusiasm was admittedly enjoyable to watch by his family. As he got a carton of the stuff out, he returned over to the step stool and got a clean glass from the dish rack. Next, he poured the milk into the glass until it was nearly full, but he didn't stop there. Then from the dish rack he got a small plate and put a total of six cookies on it, thus completing the jolly old elf's favorite nighttime snack.

"Yay, it's done! Now we can…"

But as Lincoln was in the middle of speaking, he turned and accidentally swung his arm around, causing both the glass of milk and plate of cookies to be pushed off the counter and crash down onto the floor. The glass shattered upon impact, spreading both the milk and shards of broken glass all across the kitchen floor, while the cookies suffered a similar fate and the plate having broken in two. The whole sudden sequence of events needless to say shocked and stunned everyone.

"Oh my goodness! Lincoln, stay right where you are!" Lynn Sr. shouted.

It was not exactly like Lincoln could go anywhere else. He shivered in place on the step stool with floor around him being surrounded by the broken glass and all the other debris.

"Actually, no, can someone take him for me?" Lynn Sr. requested.

"I can do it, Dad!" Lori volunteered.

Carefully, Lynn Sr. picked his son up and gently handed him over into the outstretched arms of his oldest daughter. Once she had a secure grip on her little brother, Lori took him away where her mother pulled up a chair and then she placed Lincoln on it.

"Oh my...Lincoln, are you okay?" Rita asked worriedly.

She checked all around to make sure that he didn't cut from any glass shards that could've potentially went up in the air. Thankfully, aside from having some droplets of milk on his clothes, he seemed perfectly fine.

"How is he, honey?" Lynn Sr. wondered.

"Well, he's obviously shaken up, but he doesn't appear to be hurt." Rita replied, sighing in relief.

But as perhaps to be expected, shaken up was far from how Lincoln was feeling. A set of tears began forming in his eyes and sniffles accompanied them.

"I'm sorry…" He simply said.

"Aw, please don't cry, Lincoln…" Rita said softly and hugging him, "It was just an accident and we know you didn't mean it. But you have to be a whole lot more careful, okay?"

"Yeah, your mother's right, and don't worry, we still have plenty of cookies that we can use for tonight, too." Lynn Sr. added.

Despite those assuring words, Lincoln was feeling more awful with every passing second. His rate of sniffling lead up to tiny gentle sobs coming out of his mouth.

"Girls, take your brother with you while your father and I handle the mess here, okay?" Rita requested of them.

Without question, they followed their mother's request and brought Lincoln along with them to the living room. When they arrived, Lori sat down on the couch, bringing Lincoln onto her lap and encircling her arms around him as their sisters gathered close to them.

"I ruined everything…" Lincoln admitted tearfully.

By now, he transitioned into full-on crying, burying his face into Lori's chest. As she held on firmer, their sisters tried their best in assuring him through words and gentle caresses of his head, shoulders and back.

However, no matter the level of comfort, Lincoln couldn't be convinced otherwise at the moment that he may have wrecked the holiday spirit within the house and his family thanks to his actions.

Much later on in the evening, all seemed quiet and peaceful within the Loud house with everyone appearing to be secure in their beds for the night, sleeping until the big day tomorrow.

However, one soul was awake at least for now. Following a flush of the toilet and a wash of the hands, Luna emerged from the bathroom and was just about to return to her room.

But just as she almost did, she couldn't help but look down the other end of the hallway towards where Lincoln's room was. Though it was well into the night and assumed he must be asleep, she thought it wouldn't hurt to maybe very quickly check up on him to see if he's doing okay after the accident that happened in the afternoon.

Choosing to go ahead with that, Luna walked down the hall and up to the door. She very gently knocked on it before ever so carefully opening it.

"Linc?" She whispered.

But much to her surprise and worry, she didn't see Lincoln in his bed. This naturally concerned her greatly, as she had to wonder what a five year old could possible be doing out of bed at this hour.

Closing the door, Luna headed off downstairs to search for where her little brother may have went off to.

It didn't take much in the way of a search at all as the moment Luna arrived on the ground floor, she saw Lincoln trying to look out the window out front.

"Lincoln?"

He gasped lightly when he heard his name being called out softly and looked over to see his third oldest sister approaching him.

"Hey, what are you doing up right now, bro? You should be back in bed." Luna said, kneeling down to his level.

Upon closer inspection, Luna now also noticed that it appeared that he'd been crying again, plus just the fact he had such a sad look on his face only made her grow more worried.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?"

"Santa's not coming…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"He won't come because I ruined his first milk and cookies…"

Sniffling again, he pointed over to the coffee table where a newer batch of both was and left untouched.

"See? He didn't touch those yet, so he's not coming at all…"

Feeling like his little heart was breaking, Lincoln started weeping quietly. As she witness him coming apart, Luna wanted to do absolutely anything to help him. However, she knew that his crying could wake up their parents in their room just beyond the living room, so she knew what she needed to do first.

"Hey, let's get you back upstairs, okay?" Luna told him.

She stood up and took a hold of his hand, trying lead him along. Unfortunately, perhaps because he felt so sad and defeated, he didn't really move all that much.

Sighing, Luna realized that Lincoln wasn't going to follow along on his own, so she reached out, brought him into her arms and carefully began carrying him up the stairs. Upon arriving at the top, she opted to bring him along into her room for the moment.

Once inside the safety of her room, she sat him down on her bed and joined next to him.

"So, what's wrong, little bro? Why are you saying that Santa's not gonna come?" Luna asked him.

"Because I ruined those milk and cookies of his this afternoon. I was trying to be a good boy by helping Daddy out, but then…"

Lincoln tried so hard to keep it together, but it was obviously a tall task for a boy of his age.

"Then I broke everything and now I've become a bad boy. That's why Santa won't come and no one's gonna get presents because of me…"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into heartrending sobbing, seriously believing he single handedly ruined any prospects of anyone in his family getting presents all because of the incident in the kitchen earlier on.

As he cried, Luna immediately pulled him into a tight, loving embrace and allowed him to pour everything out into her shoulder. To say she hated seeing her little brother laying so much guilt on himself was an understatement. This had to be perhaps the saddest she's ever seen him thus far in his young, budding life. She wanted to say anything and everything to console him, but first she was going to allow him to get his sorrows out of his system before proceeding further.

Following a little over five minutes of straight crying from him and her doing whatever she could in terms of physical comfort, Luna gently pulled Lincoln away from her and hoped to set him right from his guilty feelings.

"Lincoln, first of all, you're not a bad boy at all. Do you understand that? You're _not_ a bad boy. You can't let yourself think like that just because of that accident this afternoon. Yes, it was pretty scary and you should've known better, but again it was only an accident. Plus, you're still such a little dude and you still have plenty of time to learn better."

Before going on, she took a quick moment of wipe away some of the tears on his face.

"And this bogus business that Santa won't come because of that? Come on, you know that's not true. He's not the kinda dude who's gonna take that and think you're no longer a good boy. Again, you're not bad, Linc. You're such a cool little dude and the best little bro that I and our sisters could ever ask for, and I guarantee you tomorrow that when we wake up in the morning, we're gonna see that Santa did pay us a visit and left us all sorts of prezzies under the tree."

To wrap up her words of encouragement, Luna again brought Lincoln into another hug coupled with a kiss on his cheek. Those words must have had some kind of effect, because he did his best in hugging her back and sighing somewhat in relief.

"Thank you, Luna. You really think I'm good and Santa will come?" He asked, sounding more hopefully than before.

"Absolutely, no question about it on both ends." Luna replied confidently, hugging him closer.

They stayed in the hug for just a little bit more and by the time she looked at him again, Luna noticed how tired he was getting. On the spot, she had an idea.

"Hey, I was gonna help you back to your room, but since you're here now, how about you hunker down with me for the rest of the night?" Luna offered.

"Can I? I mean, I can?" Lincoln asked.

"You sure can, bro. I might even insist on it." Luna replied with a smile.

Seeing a return smile on his face was all the additional answer Luna needed to see. She shifted over and pulled the covers so that she and Lincoln could get underneath them. As both of them got cozy there and laid their heads on the pillow, he moved close against his sister and she responded by wrapping him up in her arms once again.

"Good night, Luna, and thank you." Lincoln said sleepily.

"No prob. Just doing anything I can for my baby bro. I love you." Luna said in response.

She kissed his forehead and after a few minutes, they found themselves asleep, also eagerly awaiting the morning ahead.

When the morning did come, it was a complete reversal to the sadness and unfortunate events of the day before. Once Lincoln came down the stairs with Luna by his side as everyone else in their family already has, he was delighted to see the milk have been drinked, most the cookies eaten and a whole gaggle of presents arrived under the tree.

One by one, the siblings went to town on their respective presents and it became abundantly clear their parents had an extremely generous year in good finances based on the selections being unwrapped.

First off, Lori had got herself a brand new smartphone, which technically she already had one a couple of years before, but was insistent on getting a newer one, albeit a more budget priced one that still could satisfy her needs. Speaking of phones, Leni also got one as well, the same model that Lori got and as a bonus surprise gift, she got a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses.

Next up, Luan in her latest addition to her collection of props relating to comedy was gifted a wooden ventriloquist dummy dressed in a hat, blue suit and a red bowtie. That was followed up by Lynn getting a handful of new sports balls and Lincoln getting his first ever video game system.

However, perhaps the best was saved for last. A pair of noticeably big gifts, one long in shape and other in a big square, were addressed to Luna. She was advised to open the longer one first. Curious as to what it could be, she opened it and saw it was a long black case. She gasped, have a semblance of an idea as to what it is.

When she popped open the case, she gasped and her eyes lit up.

"No way!"

She pulled out the item inside to show she had gotten a purple electric guitar within, which caused her siblings to look on in wonderment along with her.

"But wait, that's not all!" Lynn Sr. reminded her.

Gently putting the guitar back inside the case, Luna opened the other gift she got, relieving it to be an amplifier, a perfect compliment to the guitar in addition to the case.

"Oh my…! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luna said excitedly.

She rushed over and hugged both her parents individually, which also initiated similar reactions with the rest of their siblings doing the same.

"We're so glad you love everything, kids!" Rita said.

"You deserve them for being such an amazing bunch." Lynn Sr. added.

Indeed, despite the worries from Lincoln about what happened the day before, all turned out well at the end of the day and was very much a merry Christmas.

* * *

_New Year'_ _s_ _Eve_

The time was now 11:55 in the evening, five minutes to go on the very last day of December and more importantly of the year.

Currently, the six Loud siblings were all gathered in Lori's room sitting together looking out the window. They had managed to successfully convince that they could all be together until midnight strikes so they can watch the fireworks that'll go off above Royal Woods to signify the new year.

However, staying up this late was proving to be a bit of a challenge for Luan, Lynn and Lincoln. Nine year olds, seven year olds and of course five year olds aren't really conditioned to be awake at this very late hour, but their three oldest sisters did everything they could to keep them from falling asleep. For a couple of years now, they wanted to have an instance where all of them could be up and experience the beginning of the new year together and were so close to the finish line in this case.

As the seconds got closer, they heard a knock on the door and looked to see their parents standing at the doorway.

"Hey, just wanted to remind you kids one final time that once it's midnight, you must all be in bed no later than five minutes after the fact, okay?" Rita informed them.

"Sure, we understand, Mom." Lori responded.

"Well, enjoy the show that light's up the sky when it does happen!" Lynn Sr. said, "Maybe you'll won't be as scared of the fireworks like this past Fourth of July, Lincoln?"

"No, I won't be, Daddy, thanks to Lori." Lincoln said.

Lori smiled as she lightly hugged him. He happened to be sitting on her lap in this case, while Luan was by the side of Leni and the same went for Lynn Jr. by Luna. Lynn Sr. and Rita both smiled themselves seeing their kids together like this and eventually they left them alone.

"OM-gosh, we're only one minute away!" Leni said, looking at the time on her phone.

"Aw yeah, I'm so excited!" Lynn shouted.

"It's been another great year and I can't wait for the next one, dudes!" Luna added.

" _I wood agree to that! Heh, heh, get it? Wood?"_

Everyone's attention would be directed over to Luan, who happened to have her new ventriloquist dummy at hand and who she had recently dubbed as "Mr. Coconuts."

"What? He said it, not me!" Luan said.

Nevertheless, they refocused their attention back to the window and once it was also realized that their were only ten seconds left, they initiated a countdown together.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2…1!"

Right as their countdown concluded, the fireworks burst in the sky and one big additional cheer was also shared between the siblings. For the next few minutes, they simply enjoyed the midnight light show in awe together and in addition to their parents, there's nobody else in the world they'd want to experience this with than each other.

Alas, their time watching this was short lived, and once the time was 12:05 AM, they finally at long last had to get some sleep. The three younger siblings were helped to their rooms, with Luan by Leni and Lynn by Luna.

And of course, Lori did the same with Lincoln and as she helped him get cozy in his bed, she sat by his side and patted his head.

"You really literally weren't scared of the fireworks this time around, huh?" She told him.

"No, I wasn't. They're still a little loud, but I'm not as scared as before. Thank you for helping me back then, Lori." Lincoln said.

"Of course, Lincoln. Well, good night, I love you and happy new year."

She gently kissed his forehead and let him finally get the sleep his system really needed

All in all, it had been a great year for the Loud family and there was the absolute guarantee that they're will still be plenty of those to come in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, there we go. I'll admit that the word "happiness" in the title may have not universally described everything as there was some trials and tribulations scattered throughout, but ultimately all ended in happy feelings and that's what is most important.
> 
> Several things to get through before we are done. First, you probably think I may have missed a golden opportunity to have done an April Fools' Day one revolving around Luan. The truth is that I didn't have much of an interest of doing one combined with not having much in the way of ideas of how I'd go about it, simple as that. I also had fleeting ideas for St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Mother's Day and Father's Day, but those never really materialized and only stuck with the ones that you just read. On one other final note, there were six holidays celebrated here and there are six siblings in this AU. Hey, more symbolism from me. Unintended, but still!
> 
> Next, in the Halloween one, the two boys involved are just some generic nameless ones much that trio seen in "A Radical New Change." Only wanted to mention that on the chance anyone might assume they might've been Hank and Hawk since I know some people might try to make that connection given their usage in the episode "Tricked!", but that wasn't what I was going for in this case. I didn't want to use them here and I felt too lazy in all honesty to create any original characters in that scenario who would never appear again anyway. But hey, if you want to think it was them, then be my guest.
> 
> Finally, Luna's transformation into her rocker personality is complete in this AU thanks to the acquisition of her electric guitar. I also indeed used the Christmas one to introduce a handful of other items and props associated with a couple of the other siblings like Leni's sunglasses and Mr. Coconuts with Luan as you've no doubt noticed.
> 
> Think that does it. As always, thank you so much, take care and we'll do this thing as expected again soon enough!


End file.
